Tired Eyes: Kazuhide vs Seigetsu
Chapter 1 In the cold depths of the , just in the deep forest like area, was a small bar that welcomed incoming travelers and tourist. The bar treated the outsiders with great hospitality, just as if the people were actually from the land. There was slow music playing, some people dancing, some people drinking, and others, well, gambling. Even though they gambled, they weren't loud and rowdy like the gamblers in the Land of Fire. They were calm and reserved, as they didn't want the bar owner to kick them out. It was a joyous place, many people laughed together and got along great. All in all, they were having a good time. Sitting at the bar, with an ice-cold glass of water, was a hooded-figure. He peaked left and right, making sure there was no one around him that he knew. The hooded figured let out a deep sigh and slowly entered his psyche. It was a dark place, with just a single beam of light which shinned over the large feline lying on it's front arms. It laid behind a bowl of milk, with it's eyes closed. From the man's shoulder, emerged the spiritual make up of a being resting as an extension of him. The three that now resided in the psyche gave up exactly who this was. It was none other than Seigetsu Uchiha, a young man from the prestigious Uchiha Clan. "Man does it feel good to be away from the village and all that paper work! Back to the golden days of catching mercenaries." The young Uchiha shouted out in the dark psyche that was home to the feline. The being that rested on his shoulder was in dismay at the boy's words and quickly thought of something to say. "Seigetsu, didn't you work hard just so you could become Hokage. Why would you abandon all that work, that will pile up when you return." He ask. "Uh, yeah! But see, when I get back there shouldn't be any work at all. I left a physical clone back at the mansion. It should be able to take care of everything. So how about you just sit back and relax, K'un. You stress to much.." Walking towards the feline lying down, Seigetsu began to pet it slowly, and the beasts' tail began to lift into the atmosphere and sway back and forward. "See, Matatabi likes it." Exiting his psyche, Seigetsu still sat at the bar table. The two men next to him were not there before, and were having somewhat of a rowdy conversation. "Wait, you mean.. You think that's THE Kazuhide." One of the man spoke. "I know it's him. I know it's him no doubt!" "Woah! Kazuhide? They've been looking for this guy back when I was still apart of the Shinsengumi. You mean to tell me, they still haven't capture him?!" Seigetsu's eyes widened, he stood from his seat and walked near the men. After greeting them, he held his hand under his chin. "You wouldn't know where to find this Kazuhide, now would you?" "Hah! Come...join us kid, we'll pour ya a drink," the larger of the two patrons boasted in a loud voice, his drink splashing from his mug as he swung it. "So...you've heard of him as well?" he continues, ignoring the question from the young Uchiha in favor of his drunken rant, "Well...I'll tell you a tale that..." For some time the man continued his disjointed story that would continually steer off onto random tangents derived from the most mundane elements of his tale. Steadily gaining momentum, and volume, the man soon had the attention of most everyone in the room. Unfortunately, the story itself spoke little of Kazuhide after the first couple lines weaved together by the intoxicated patron. Seemingly sensing the growing dissatisfaction of the hooded man, despite being quite wasted himself, the second individual cut into his partner's monologue. "H-Heeeeeeyy!" he interrupted by stumbling into the larger gentelman, hiccuping in the process, "I have an idea. Weren't you going to tell this *hic* kid about where that dude was? Instead *hic* what if we all went and picked 'em up." With that said the man brimmed with confidence, as if he has just offered the group a cure to cancer. "Thatsagoodidea," the first man responded with slurred words, pulling himself up to his feet with a sway. Unfortunately, the man was far too wasted for any kind of complicated activity, and the quick rise from his seat made that abundantly clear. Staggering back and forth the man nearly topples over if not for the sudden intervention of the barkeep, who had suddenly appeared behind the man. With a firm hand, he he gently forced the man back into his seat before turning back to the patrons in the room who were gathering around. "Why doesn't everyone calm down," the gruff man instructed with a stern voice, "It's getting dark soon, and it looks like it might even rain. Nobody needs to be wandering off aimlessly chasing after drunken stories." With that small intervention the bar ruckus reverted back into a more peaceful atmosphere and the small crowd dissipated and everyone returned to their own activities. As the proprietor of the establishment wandered back behind the bar, he gave Seigetsu a stern look. "You look like someone who was hoping to find someone," he begun with a cold tone, as he polished the bar with a white cloth, "While I can imagine it's of the utmost importance to you...you should know that this business doesn't need any undue commotion." With that small explanation given the man continues polishing the bar as if nothing had happened, only looking up as a dark haired man enters the establishment. Compared to a majority of the people coming in and out of the building, the barkeep specifically addresses this man as he enters. "Welcome back. Are you going to be staying the night, or are you just stopping by for a drink?" "Afraid I'm just here for a drink, though it looks like I should have stopped by in on a less busy night," the man responds in a manner suggesting familiarity with the owner, "I'll take the usual, old man." With his part said, the man strolls casually over to a table in corner of the building and takes a seat. In the meantime the barkeep pulls a dusty bottle from underneath the bar and pair of glasses. Calling over one of the girls who was waiting on customers, the proprietor nods his head over to the man in the corner. Seemingly familiar with the situation, the waitress picks up the cups and the bottle and joins the man in the corner. "It's good of you to visit again Kazuhide..." the waitress said in a cheery tone, sitting across from the man before pouring him a drink. In the midst of the drunks story, Seigetsu had lost him percent through the story positioning himself a distance further from the man. The nasty smell of the sake was getting into Seigetsu's causing him to feel light-headed from the disgusting drink. Shaking his head of the stupidity flowing from the man's mouth, Seigetsu couldn't help but hang his head in sorrow. "I mean.." K'un stated, pausing in mid-sentence. "You're stupid, but these guys are just terrible." He finished his insulting sentence. Seigetsu slowly nodded his head, but then shouted out. "Hey!" He truly was a doink. Seigetsu was then approached by the bartender, who spouted some dusty words in his area. Taking the man's words into consideration, Seigetsu gave him a nasty glare. "Well judging from how it is outside.. I don't think we'd be able to tussle out there. So look, I'll cut you this. Here's a check for 2,000,000 ryō. This shoulder cover everything, including some extra pocket change." Reaching into his pocket, Seigetsu pulled out a check book, and utilizing the tip of his finger, he began to inscribe kanji onto it. Sliding it across the bar table, he rested in his seat and began to listen to the music. Suddenly another man entered the bar, and as he took his seat, the bartender tended to him quickly. After pulled out a dusty bottle, chills began to run down Seigetsu's back. Turning around to the sensation of someone's presence behind him, Seigetsu's eyes met the drunken man from before. The drunk pointed towards the table that the newly emerged man had sat down too. "I may be drunk. *hic* But that's him.. *hic, hic, hic* Kazuhide." Turning his head sideways at the drunk, Seigetsu lifted an eyebrow. "First off, that was weird. What kind of hiccup pattern was that? Second, you're drunk taking your word for this might be suicide. But then again, who said I could die." Casually stepping down from the stool at the bar table, Seigetsu began to make his way towards the table in the back. Once finally reaching the table, Seigetsu meet up with the glasses filled with the dust wine. "Hey, Kazuhide, just the man I've been looking for!" Glancing over at the newcomer, Kazuhide sighs before diverting his gaze away. "Looks like someone annoying has joined the mix," he thinks to himself, before addressing the individual. "Sorry kid...the last thing I want to do at the end of the day is drink alongside another man," the dark-haired stranger explains dismissively. "As you can see...I already have more than enough company for this evening," he continues, casually nodding his head towards the waitress sitting with him, "So...why don't you run along and find yourself a more appropriate source of entertainment." While he hoped that would be a satisfactory explanation, nothing good ever came from a a meeting like this. Furthermore, if history was to be considered, individuals with this volume and intensity of chakra rarely started conversations for reasons that would be solved in an efficient manner. Sighing once again, he cursed the fact that he hadn't checked the bar for any troublesome customers before stopping inside. Additionally, the fact that he had heard his name brought up numerous times since he had arrived was disheartening. Perhaps he had been taking too much work in the area lately, the last thing he needed was more proper shinobi, like the one before him now, paying attention to him. Seigetsu jumped and his legs spread apart as if he were taking a fighting stance, but instead he placed his hand up balling it. The was the action anime characters made when they were being insulted. Swinging his hand back in forth, swearing in his mind his face boiled red. "I don't swing that way, sir! I'll have you know, I'm engaged to the fairest maiden in all of the Land of Lightning." The man continued, as Seigetsu's words were simply overshadowed. Smashing his fist into his palm, a shockwave occurred throughout the bar. All former conversation ceased to exist, and everyone turned their attention to the table where the two men where. The drunks even got sober. With his glare focused on Kazuhide, Seigetsu spoke out. "Leave." His words weren't intended for the man of black hair, but the the woman that sat next to him and the others within the bar. No one made a single movement, and Seigetsu skipped a breath. "I don't think you heard me. I said, LEAVE." With that last word, a loud roar of thunder boomed shatter every glass window in the bar. Men and women evacuated the bar in a rapid frenzy. "Now, let's make this quick." Kazuhide sat there with a disappointed look as the people in bar fled the premises. Nearly everyone quickly vacated the building, except for the waitress who had been sitting alongside the dark haired swordsman. Frozen by the circumstances at hand, she clenched her apron and stared at the floor. "Sorry, it looks like we'll have to catch up another time," Kazuhide speaks calmly, catching her off guard as she looks up at him, tears forming in her eyes. Reaching into his pocket he pulls out a small stack of worn banknotes. Counting a few off he places them quietly on the table before handing the rest to the woman. "Looks like your shift has been cut short by my presence and someone's impatience," he comments with a small smile, "This should cover that...and a short holiday. You should get going. Next time I'm in town...we'll have that drink." Watching her carefully as she hurried out the door, far more composed than she was a few moments ago, Kazuhide lets out yet another sigh. Turning his attention back to the shinobi before him, he pulls himself to his feet and begins to make his way to the door. "Over the top theatrics, determined to come off as morally pure, and a completely disrespectful attitude to civilians...leaf shinobi never change," Kazuhide comments coldly, "I'll be outside...I trust you'll not leave me waiting long." Making his way out of the building, the swordsman was sorely prepared for the escalation at hand, but before things got especially out of hand he needed to find out this individual's motive. Following behind the man solemly, Seigetsu held his hand on out. "Hey, call us what you want. If we need to get a job done, we'll get it done. Many people seek your head, Kazuhide, but it's against my code to kill any shinobi. But I have a place cozy enough for you." Placing his hand on the hilt of his blade, Seigetsu and the man had finally reached outside where another hammer of lightning screamed through the sky spreading the clouds apart. "You're the time that won't go down quietly. Force will be needed on you, Kazuhide of the Uchiha clan." "Hmm...even if you did manage to capture me, do you think anything would change?" Kazuhide begun with a novel blend of sarcasm with an inquisitive tone, turning back around to face the young Hokage, "I may have completed a handful of illicit activities within your jurisdiction, but I can assure you that they were well funded for by third parties. In fact, I have no doubt most of my involvement in your country has been organized by people who would consider your allies." With his piece said, Kazuhide resolved himself to the ordeal that was developing before him. Unfortunately, he couldn't he help but deliver an extra jab as he stretched his arms, "Perhaps if you attended to your lovely lady of a Raikage, rather than chasing after people like me, the Land of Lightning wouldn't be sponsoring so many endeavors in your nation." "To be quite frank with you, I don't give a damn. As long as she can ride a good dic-, you've been evading arrest long enough Kazuhide. Way back when I was doing work for the Shinsengumi." Seigetsu had to catch himself with his words. Even if she could take the ham, he couldn't let such information be leaked out. It would ruin her as a Kage. She's easily be talked about to everyone in the village. "Oh man! If I would've said that she would have never forgiven me. She'd be a laughing stock and become suicidal." Chills began to slide down his back. "Enough.." Clinching onto his blade under his haori, Seigetsu dashed at quick speeds towards Kazuhide. Reckless. Chapter 2 Holding his hand before himself, in a manner common for practitioners of shurikenjutsu, Kazuhide carefully eyed Seigetsu moving in towards him. Swinging his arm in front of himself several sources of the sound of cutting air emanated before the so called criminal. While normally such a sound, and gesture, would be easily distinguished as an individual throwing a handful of blades forward, the fact stood that not a single projectile could be seen as Kazuhide made his simple movement. Despite the disjointed imagery being displayed, the wanted man's expression suggested nothing less than lethal intent and flawless precision. Whilst not being aware of the man's technique, Seigetsu removed his presence from in front of Kazuhide, with the simple utilization of speed. It was his fighting style, to run in close and move behind his opponent as he could. Knowing it was a highly predictable play of swordsmanship, it was his style. And yet, in many battles, Seigetsu has been wounded using this exact brainless style of combat. With his blade up high into the sky, he began to slowing it down on Kazuhide. "A coincidence?" Kazuhide thinks to himself while Seigetsu is in the process of quickly dodging behind his location. As the blade is lowered down towards Kazuhide, it's progression is mysteriously halted by the sensation of three heavy collisions delivered in quick succession from an unseen force, preceded once again by the sound of cutting air. Rotating around swiftly, Kazuhide seemingly grasps onto the air, like one would the handle of a sword, and swings his arm horizontally in the direction of the young Hokage. While his hand itself wouldn't pass within a meter of his opponent, Kazuhide's movement produced an eerie whistle as an invisible strike sought to cleave though Seigetsu's chest. Up Kazuhide's drawing from the atmosphere around, a series of black walls shot from thin air down onto the surround area where Kazuhide and Seigetsu tussled. As Kazuhide would proceed to stab at Seigetsu, the overwhelming gravitational pull would make his movements sluggish. Taking this oppuritiniyy for the best, Seigetsu stepped from outside of Kazuhide's short range, and as he greated a gap the black walls vanished. "Hm.. I forget, you are of the Uchiha.. And what with all the wind like constructs you keep making? It's hurting my head!" "That sensation...Yin-yang release used to disrupt the natural forces in the enclosed space," Kazuhide thinks to himself, disregarding his opponents banter as he glances around the area, "A sudden maneuver like that could become annoying in the future, even slowing my strike down a fraction of a second. Next time, I'll cancel its effect immediately." While it was likely that the vague noise went unnoticed, shortly after Seigetsu had performed his technique the sound of three soft impacts emanated from the surrounding area. Satisfied that the exchange provide information, and even a small fragment of interesting chakra, Kazuhide redirected his gaze back onto his enemy. Without issuing another visible command or movement whatsoever three sources of cutting air could be heard closing in the young Hokage from multiple directions. While their true nature had yet to be determined, the fact remained that the incoming assault sought to maim, if not outright slay, Seigetsu where he stood. It was like a sudden pause, then Kazuhide was right back into action. He took no time to keep the momentum up, not once had Seigetsu seen something of this level. Not even since he'd fought in the Civil War in Yamagakure all those years ago. He himself was man who'd defeated entire war fields of men, that war was how he gained his moniker, God of the Shinobi World title. While his though process wondered, Seigetsu could hear the wind currents singing a new tune, one that went against it's unscathed nature. "So, that's what he's been doing?" Holding his hand out, a Gunbai was created into the world, and swinging it with an extremely wild force, the opposing wind would too be nothing. In fact, the strong wind force could possible knock Kazuhide off his feet. Still seemingly grasping onto something with his dominant hand, Kazuhide makes a simple sweeping motion in front of himself, mysteriously dissipating the force of the wind launched in his direction. Luckily for the young Hokage the improvised gale had seemingly shielded him against the previously incoming assault. Notably, a single audible noise rang out as Seigetsu made his initial swing, a noise not unlike that of a collision with a scrap of metal. "Another yin-yang maneuver, this time borrowing from the father of ninjutsu," Kazuhide commented coldly, holding his ground. Cracking his next by turning it side to side, Seigetsu's chills began to slide down his back yet again. However, this time he wasn't simply creeped out like how he usually was. It was from excitement. Swinging his gunbai in the air with one hand, he stab at the atmosphere with his sword. There was no target, it was being done as a test for something, that even I, the narrator does not known. Placing his two hands in front of himself, he fixed his fingers and out came two clones. "Man Kazuhide.. I don't know what magic you're using to mess with the wind, but you good at whatever it is!" K'un sat out on his shoulder in it's spirit form. "I promise.. Sometimes I think you're deliberately being an idiot." As the young Uchiha strikes at the surrounding air, not a single out of place noise is produced. "Magic to mess with the wind you say?" he begin, a peculiar look upon his face, "Oh... so that's what this looks like to you. Fair enough, I suppose that explains why you're flailing around in such a manner." Nodding in agreement to his own comment, Kazuhide's gaze shifts onto Seigetsu's shoulder for a brief moment before looking back at his opponent. "Rumor has it that the new Hokage possesses a pair of sharp eyes, but I suppose that isn't the case," the mercenary criticizes with a nonchalant shrug, "In that case...allow me to complicate this situation a bit more." Snapping his fingers, the weight of Seigetsu's massive fan begins to diminish by the second, as if its very existence was being erased. Meanwhile Kazuhide prepares himself for a possible blitz or combination technique, performed by the clones. Right on queue, two distinct sounds, reminiscent of whirling blades, split apart from one another and target each of the doppelgangers, moving faster than the previous unseen attacks. "Well, when you look at it simply...Ninjutsu itself is magic." With the grip of his gunbai seemingly loosening up, Seigetsu continued to swing it. His movements becoming as sluggish as before as if he didn't have any control over it. "Seigetsu, it's time you pay attention before you hurt yourself." Consistently turning his head side to side, his neck cracked with each movement he made. "Aye, K'un. But... We haven't even started having fun yet. I mean, we know nothing about his abilities as most that he has battle, haven't lived to tell the story." Seigetsu responds to his spiritual companion. "Well, if that is the case, why aren't you serving justice with you Rinnegan? He has killed many men. Isn't that what you were taught by Old Man Yama?" Seigetsu continued swinging the gunbai, and finally he noticed it had been getting lighter. "Yeah, that's true. However.. you must also know he was the one of taught it to me the incorrect way as well." Both clones split apart, attempting to get out of the vicinity of the magical blades. With a large amount of chakra in their stomachs, both shot it out in the form of a sphere. The sphere traveled towards Kazuhide, transforming into a tsunami. "Using clones to employ a pair of large scale fire techniques," Kazuhide comments calmly, as the flames close in on him, "The volume is well developed enough, but the radiant heat and chakra concentration leaves much to be desired. I think I'll give it a C, C+ at best." Reaching to his sides, the mercenary grasps with both of his hands. Directing a pair of swings towards the incoming fire, a brief burst of chakra baring Seigetsu's own energy signature, the form of the Yin-Yang Release, is emitted from near Kazuhide. Immediately following said burst, the incoming fire collapses from its tsunami shape and begins to be drawn to a pair of points less than a meter from each of Kazuhide's hands. Upon reaching the aforementioned points in the air, the flames quickly disappear from both view, and the perceptive abilities of chakra sensors, as if drawn into something. "I was initially concerned about a battle of attrition, especially considering the volume of the chakra he possess," Kazuhide thinks to himself, rotating his wrists rhythmically, "But his fighting style makes things easier." Content to let the pair of whirling sounds pursue the clones, with continued lethal intentions, Kazuhide patiently waits for his opponent's next move. The two clones dispersed into two extremely large clouds of smoke. The smoke was large than any other smoke, covering about 10 meters in range completely engulfing Kazuhide as well as Seigetsu. "So I take it you've devised a plan?" Seigetsu completely ignored K'un's words, and used his own will to force K'un to merge with his body. Seigetsu moved from his current position, throwing numerous ninja tools at Kazuhide from various different directions to make sure his true position couldn't be exactly pinpointed. As Seigetsu darted around under the cover of smoke Kazuhide casually tracked his position by his chakra signature. "I suppose he didn't realize I'm a sensor," he thought to himself, intercepting the incoming projectiles with carefully times swings. In addition to the maneuvers being not unlike kenjutsu, as the projectiles were deflected a brief flash of light was emitted from the position in which they collided. This flash of light revealed a short lived presence of a luminescent mist in the area directly adjacent to where Kazuhide was seemingly grasping the air. Continuing his nonchalant act of defensive finesse, Kazuhide addresses his opponent. "You know...there's no shame in taking advantage of the gifts provided by your bloodline when faced with a difficult situation," he comments calmly, "Though...I suppose I could have been misunderstanding your intentions so far." "Do what? Technically I am serving justice so I could potential use those.. But.. where's the fun in that? Besides, you haven't even properly showed your techniques other than this annoying magic you've been doing. Why don't you turn it up a notch?" The clouds in the sky began to get closer to each other, as if each where a magnet attracting the nearby one. "Besides, it would be rather pathetic for me to be unable to tell the story of our great battle without telling them how powerful you were." "Justice? There is no such thing on the battlefield," Kazuhide sighs, shaking his head at his opponent's comment as the smoke clears away, "Anyone who deceives themselves into believing in such a thing is simply admitting their inability to bear the guilt of war." Holding his left palm out before him, Kazuhide watches on as a few raindrops begin to fall. "Adjusting my tactics to suit your own amusement doesn't benefit me much," he begins, taking notice of change in the weather, "Furthermore, it seems like my strategy is about to be revealed whether I like it or not." As the rain continued to pick up the outline of an object slowly became apparent in Kazuhide's right hand. While the object itself wasn't visible, the shape of straight edged sword soon become apparent under the falling water. "I suppose this is a waste of the chakra I stole from you," the mercenary comments, dispelling the cloak of energy that was shrouding the black blade in his hand. Nearby, and partially imbedded in the ground, two shuriken are also revealed to prying eyes. Furthermore, a third shuriken, pinned to Seigetsu's gunbai, is revealed, where it had been depleting the energy of the manifested armament. While a majority of the energy stolen in this manner had been transferred to the blade Kazuhide was holding, the shuriken still contained a notable amount of chakra. Reconfiguring the chakra in the small object, Kazuhide suddenly triggers the detonation of the shuriken at point blank range, generating an explosive force equivalent to several explosive tags. Chapter 3 Emptiness. The rain's droplets fell down on the boy where each met with a single strand of his hair. After watching the short display and Kazuhide's revealing of the magic he'd been using, Seigetsu gave himself a sudden pause. An explosion occurred. No warning at all, Seigetsu found himself engulfed in an armor of debris. As it slowly cleared, Seigetsu's body was engulfed in a barrier. Point blank, or far away, for it to explode the chakra had to condense and when that happened, Seigetsu used that millisecond within the formulate a barrier. No words spouted from the mouth of the young Uchiha. His head lowering, but K'un kept a keen eye on Kazuhide. Seigetsu's long hair draped out in front of him, covering his entire face. He look like nothing more than a demon, someone who'd submitted to the evil within. "How dare you speak so low of justice. You take the word and toss it around as if it has no meaning. And to say it has no meaning on the battlefield. You are some guy, Kazuhide." Seigetsu reached under haori, and drew his thin blade. It's hilt matched a red and black diamond like pattern all the way until it reached the cross guard. "Alright then Kazuhide. I'll take your word for it, justice doesn't exist on the battlefield." Dashing at Kazuhide, Seigetsu dropped the gunbai leaving it behind him. "Discarding an item that can help produce a potent defense...interesting," Kazuhide thought to himself as his opponent rushed forward, "At least he appears to be serious in terms of state of mind." Taking a calm breath the mercenary patiently waited for his enemy to close in, mostly likely attempting an attack of some sort. The young Hokage was quick, but he had yet to impress Kazuhide with any feats of speed. Keeping up with the current pace of the battle wouldn't be an issue, but a wise soldier always remained wary of the unexpected. Shifting his stance slightly, the mercenary was ready to test the mettle of the incoming Uchiha. Without any disruption in his sensing, Seigetsu made sure as he made his way towards Kazuhide that his senses where at max use. He didn't want to end falling for one of Kazuhide's magic tricks yet again. With Kazuhide's stance change, Seigetsu increased his speeds at the man, making him faster than before. Rather than aimless and obviously holding his blade up in the air, Seigetsu use an underhand slash, attempting to cut Kazuhide diagonally from the bottom up. "Allow all enemies to hear your echo..." "As expected...he's capable of moving quicker than he's letting on," Kazuhide silently observed, "Furthermore, if he's proceding with an backhand slash against the force of gravity...he's confident in his technique." Raising his hand above his head, a faint aura of chakra collected about the mercenary's body, as Seigetsu stepped forward in an instant. Lowering his blade with a lightning fast strike, Kazuhide intercepted his opponent's upward assault with a blow possessing an exceedingly unnatural force. The weight of the blow was such that it wouldn't be surprising if the either Seigetsu's blade or bones fractured under the impact alone, speaking nothing of the blade's keen edge. "He's formulating chakra, Seigetsu. It's gonna be heaving, watch the overhead." K'un, still latching onto Seigetsu, watched and sensed Kazuhide's every move. "Got it.." Seigetsu mumbled, as Kazuhide's swing would come towering over him like a building falling over. Before Kazuhide would make contact with Seigetsu, an opposing force would push against the mercenary. It has enough force and push behind it, to force Kazuhide a few meters away from Seigetsu with just a slight push. Seigetsu took a step back to regain his composure, and held his blade down at his side. Lifted off his feet by the sudden wave of force, Kazuhide flips backwards in the air and lands safely back onto the ground. "So, your sword had an ability like that?" Kazuhide comments casually, brushing his rain soaked hair away from his face, "Something like that would be an interesting acquisition. It may even make up for the fact that I lost my footing to someone of your caliber." Holding his sword in front of himself, Kazuhide disperses the blade into a black mist, which mysteriously reshapes before solidifying into a form identical to Seigetu's own weapon. "This should work for the time being," the mercenary explains, performing a simple practice swing to his side before pointing the blade at the young Hokage, "So...that's how it works." "Aye, you copied my blade. Hm.. I must say without the proper voicing, chakra, and chakra flow, it won't be of much use to you.. Won't even get it's effects. Or you shouldn't. But who knows, I mean, you are a magician." Two more shadow clones appeared from thin air, and both stood on the corresponding sides of Seigetsu like two bodyguards. The clone to his left smashed his five fingers into the ground, and around Seigetsu and Kazuhide form a barrier of red flames. This acted as borders to both Seigetsu and Kazuhide restricting their movements. The rain continued to fall down, and as the droplets hit the barrier a sizzle sound occurred. "Flame based barrier...I suppose you are an Uchiha," Kazuhide pointed out with a nod, "As for this sword...If I couldn't tame an unruly blade such as this, then I would tarnish my reputation in an instant." For a moment the blade vibrated in Kazuhide's grasp, as if writhing to get free, only to silenced as the mercenary readjusted his grip. Following up without delay Kazuhide swung the blade horizontally, launching a shockwave of force, which possessed the ability to carve through both steel and stone alike, at the opposing trio's legs. Prepared for a simple evasion on his opponent's side, Kazuhide prepared to launch a precise shockwave at any target which attempted to leap over the attack. "Was that satisfactory?" Kazuhide questioned with a smirk. Placing his hand on his chin, Seigetsu observed the shockwave tear it's way through the currents. "I see, impressive.." Stopping mid-sentence, Seigetsu gave a slight chuckle. Leaping high into the air, Seigetsu watch as the shockwave collided up against his fire barrier. His two clones weren't do far behind, in fact, one was higher and the other was near his feet area. "Seigetsu, I'm starting to get a little shaky bout his abilities. It's never taken me this long to deduce one's abilities since Zenjou. For now, do what you can to stall while I analyze." Just as this message stored itself within Seigetsu's mind, a second shockwave in the form of a slashed hurled its way towards Seigetsu in mid-air. While going against the Earth's gravity, it's virtually impossible to have complete control over the way one can effectively move. Even for someone that could alter gravity, Seigetsu found himself in a tight spot with no way to go. "Oh no, not gonna make it." Then. Only then, did Seigetsu feel a grip on his ankle. The clone pulled Seigetsu down, which brought itself upwards. The end of the slash would literally just scratch across Seigetsu's eye, while his clone would take more of the damage dispersing upon being hit by the slash that exploded into a shockwave. Free falling from the air, Seigetsu's flailed until he finally regained his balances and landed to his feet. Gripping his eye, blood leaked through his fingers as if he were straining to use a technique. "Looks like I missed," Kazuhide responded with a tone of disappointment, patiently waiting for his opponent to regain his footing. From above the sound of thunder and the flash of lightning was becoming more prevalent by the moment. "You should probably consider a tactical retreat, sir Hokage," Kazuhide explained in a sarcastic tone, "You just received that nasty little cut, and if you stay outside in the rain too long you're bound to catch a cold. Furthermore, the last thing you'd want is to get hit by some stray lightning." Holding the false imitation of sword to his side, the mercenary kept a wary eye on both his opponent and the remaining clone. "Just drop it Kazuhide. I won't be leaving here until I've at least had a good fight." Clinching onto his eye, Seigetsu's clone began to get closer to him. The clone grabbed ahold of it's sleeve and began to yank on it. Seigetsu help his hand out at the clone, and stated. "How dare you rip the sleeve of this kimono. Kimono costs more than the amount of chakra it costs to summon one thousand of you. Preposterous!" Placing his hand into the sleeve of his kimono, a tearing sound occurred and Seigetsu pulled out a piece of his torn sleeve. Placing it over his eye, Seigetsu formed threads of chakra and created someone of an artificial eye patch. "Alright Kazuhide, show me what you got." Chapter 4 Taking his time as Seigetsu bickered with his own clone, Kazuhide casually reforged the blade in his hand into an ebony bow and a single arrow. Having nocked the arrow with a steady hand the mercenary drew back the bow as Segeitsu equipped his makeshift eyepatch. "Whatever you say, kid," Kazuhide retorts, letting loose the projectile at a velocity that pushed upon the sound barrier, despite the less than impressive nature of the shot. If the speed of the arrow was not enough to score a shot into the targeted chest of the Hokage, then the secondary effect imbued into the item before being fired would surely become a sizable threat. Just as he had manipulated the path of the shuriken previously, Kazuhide was prepared to reroute the trajectory of the arrow to impossible angles for the purpose of tracking any attempt at evasion or avoid any feasible manner of interception. While the lethality posed by the incoming arrow was nothing to be scoffed at, the true purpose was nothing but a mere distraction. Hoping to draw his opponent's attention toward the notable projectile in plain site, Kazuhide has subtlety taken control of the discarded shuriken from earlier. Having repositioned the first in the vicinity of Seigetsu's gunbai, it had begun to sap chakra from the item once again. Next, the second shuriken was launched towards the hokage from the blind spot generated by wound on Seigetsu's eye. Expecting a mere blind spot to be less than satisfactory, Kazuhide had shrouded both the visibility and the chakra signature of both of the shuriken in question. Much like the arrow, the shuriken was set to redirect itself at seemingly impossible angles, and speeds, in order to sever the Achilles tendon of Seigetu's left leg. Placing his hands outwards at the words of the Magician, Seigetsu created one one circle shaped barrier which coverring Seigetsu's entire front side. In the other hand, a sounded him taking on the shape of a completely covering his entire body encasing him like a coffin. The only thing that wasn't covered were his eyes, yet with the help of the barrier he'd created, it was a layer of protection from any ninjutsu. All techniques would be completely nullified, and Seigetsu would look like a caterpillar in its cocoon. Four more of these black sphere began to levitate over the top of his head. Distracted by the sudden appearance of an unexpected technique, Kazuhide regretfully loses both of his projectiles as they collide with Seigetsu's various defensive maneuvers. "While I had figured the massive volume of chakra you possessed was founded in beast," the mercenary begun, "I wouldn't have guessed it was some imitation amalgamation resembling the Ten-Tails. Though perhaps you've accessed the pinnacle of advanced nature transformation some other way." Regardless of the source of the technique, Kazuhide was sorely aware that he wouldn't be able to progress halfheartedly against someone wielding the Truth-Seeking Ball. With a sigh of disappointment the swordsman's eyes took on a and well known pupil pattern. While he had acquired a handful of feasible counters to the signature ability of possessors of Six Paths Senjutsu or the Ten-Tails, most of them were far more useful with the application of his dōjutsu. With his seemingly enhanced effort into the situation demonstrated, Kazuhide fixated his gaze upon the surrounding barrier as the bow in his hand returned to sword form. Under the effect of his gaze the barrier contorted and bent unnaturally. It would be clear to Seigetsu, as the caster of the technique, that both the control of the bounded field and the ability to extinguish it had been stolen by Kazuhide. Leaping back towards the boundary set behind him, the barrier formed a gap allowing the swordsman to escape it's confines before swiftly resealing. Focusing his gaze once again the barrier began to swirl violently like a veritable typhoon. Being composed of fire chakra the swirling construct quickly generated an updraft, which in turn naturally begun to draw in air from the surrounding environment. This in turn fed the former barrier with a surplus of oxygen, accelerating the accumulation of heat and provided a notable positive feedback loop. Within moments the phenomenon before Kazuhide was self sustaining and was actually steadily growing in size. Within the confines of the technique the temperatures would naturally ascend at an unnatural rate, much to the swordsman's satisfaction. "I usually don't prefer to engage in such flashy tactics," Kazuhide quietly commented, "But I'm afraid you've forced my hand. Even if your technique can negate ninjutsu it provides no defense against natural forces. Any mere mortal would be incinerated by such a display, and I have no doubt that it would score a sizable wound on any monstrosity as well." As the swirling torrent of flame, which was composed more of natural fire than chakra, towered before him, Kazuhide couldn't help but wonder if he had gone too far. Seigetsu found himself low of oxygen, slowly being robbed of it. Seigetsu fought and trained in extreme gravity and his body was somewhat accustomed to such changes in oxygen, but as Kazuhide had stated; he was not completely immune to its effects. "Hm.. what do you think about this, Matatabi? What a skillful young man, when comparing him to our Seigetsu, eh?" Matatabi continued lying down on it's front paws. With a soft purr she slowly opened one of her eyes. "How I see it... he should've killed Seigetsu long ago for the mediocre tactics he decided to resort to. If it were a battle between all of the nine tailed beasts, Shukaku would be aimed for first, and then me. Basic tactics.. the basics." The Matatabi closed off all connections to K'un visibly, but the two linked . The sky was darker, and a boom of thunder echoed throughout the sky covering the entire countryside. Then... there was another boom. "Matatabi, you should know this is the act of this boy.." Another thunder cry called out from the sky and a strike of lightning reached down to the earth. Racing through the sky is smashed against the ground at untraceable speeds. The became engulfed in violent flames and Seigetsu emerged through the vortex of flames, which was once his barrier, escaping the center of the spiral. Seigetsu's oxygen levels returned to normal, and he gave off a sigh of relief. "Now, is as a perfect time as any to utilize that technique." Lifting his hands into the sky, a thunder roar, as deep as the ones before, filled the skies. A loud ringing in the eardrums of those around would play possibly disturbing them. Just as Seigetsu had to defense to natural occurrences, neither did Kazuhide. Another lightning bolt smash down onto the earth ripping the ground apart and then levitating in the air debris kicked up around the atmosphere covering Seigetsu from plain's eye view. The lightning bolt created another boom disturbing the eardrums yet again. The debris cleared aside, and the full imitation of a a type of lightning beast came visible over Seigetsu. Quickly dropping his hand down, "This is it...Kirin.", the beast of lightning darted towards Kazuhide at 1/1000th of a second. Kazuhide's chances evading this technique were extremely slim. Even then, there wasn't much of a distance he'd be able to cover as the aftermath of the technique spread across the terrain. Most defenses a shinobi held would be broken down, as this technique was able to break through . "See what I mean, Matatabi? It is just the way the boy is. He doesn't take too many things serious. I see it now.. he used the fire from Kazuhide's technique which helped the creation . Not to mention, today was just the right day for such a technique as the forecast had already been announced for a stormy day. Not bad Seigetsu, but let's see if it worked." Closing his eyes and sighing, as Seigetsu's leaps from the twister of flame, Kazuhide feels his opponent seize control over the lightning overhead. "Seems you beat me to the punch...how unpleasant," he comments as the brilliant flash of energy envelopes the area. Obscured by the extreme brightness, and subsequent explosive force, of the assault, Kazuhide's fate becomes questionable for just a moment, but his presence fails to fade. As the debris clears the mercenary's form becomes clearly visible kneeling in the epicenter of the Hokage's attack. An electrical discharge ran over his tattered jacket and body. For a moment he is still, outside of the movement of two strange ethereal bangles on his wrists. "That was unexpected...I'll give you that much," the swordsman commented from his lowered position, "I'd say it's the second or third most potent lightning technique I've seen." Without further delay though Kazuhide pulled himself to his feet before opening his eyes, whose crimson hue had been replaced by a silver tone. "Even with Hakyōmei and Tamanoya no Mikoto rerouting the energy...to think I was still hit with a portion of the electrical discharge," Kazuhide explained aloud, with a notable dissatisfied tone, "...seems I have a long way to go." Glancing around, the swordsman notices that the fiery twister he had generated earlier had been destroyed in the blast. It was unfortunate, but hoping to hold onto a stolen construct would be far too greedy. Likewise, the black sword he had been wielding had been erased during the assault as well. Stretching his limbs he shook off the veritable shock of Seigetsu's technique focused his attention on his opponent. "Five of them...that would be a hassle if they all came at once," he thought to himself, holding out his hand. Like clockwork the sound of an electrical current crackled before him as a blade, forged from the composite of his own chakra and the siphoned energy of the natural lightning, formed in his hand. The ethereal blade produced a steady hum and generated a notable luminescence. "A bit rushed...but something like this should serve just fine," he murmured before addressing the Hokage, "Don't tell me you're finished after just that." The ground around the two was no more, the magnificent strike of lightning clashed against the earth and ripped straight through it. If one looked closer it would be safe to assume that the technique buried its way directly to the earth's core. "Far from it, you have no idea. Though, I must say, that's a unique pattern you got going on over there. Never even seen that color before. Judging from the analysis of that Kirin, you took a bit of damage there, you magician. I'll say, the ground is about to heat up." Entering his psyche, Seigetsu faced his two companions. "A different pattern indeed, but I wouldn't put it past that he has Mangekyō abilities. We got a few techniques to go from, off of our common knowledge. Amaterasu, Kamui, Susanoo, and Tsukuyomi. He has both eyes, so let's say it's safe to say he has the Susanoo.. Now to deduce the other technique or two. He's back to kenjutsu, so I'm unaware of what he'll be doing. Do what you can, Seigetsu, until further information is available. He can't hold out longer than you in a stall match, obviously." "Whoever said, I'll be stalling. This is one of the greatest battles I've had this year." In the physical realm, one of Seigetsu's black orbs changed into that of a sword. Through mental control and guidance one of the black sphere and it darted towards Kazuhide. Another ball formed around Seigetsu. "A blade shape...so he thinks something of that nature will be satisfactory," Kazuhide thinks to himself, failing to reply to Seigetsu's comments. Watching carefully as the second black sphere was launched in his direction, while another sought to shield the young Hokage, a small signature of chakra manifested in one of the mercenary's eyes for a split second. "A common mistake...which is commonly present amongst practitioners of advanced natures. The misconception that more elements are equivalent to more power, almost as bad equating more power to victory. Regardless, no matter how complex the elemental composition...such constructs rely on the base components," Kazuhide ponders silently, as the incoming sphere suddenly detonates without any visible provocation or interaction. Swiping his blade before him, the swordsman disperses the portion of the explosive force coming in his direction, which could have easily swept him off his feet. "Failure to manage a single element with shape transformation results in a violent disaster. Failure to balance the chakra in a construct composed of all five elements and Yin-Yang...it's a good thing I didn't destroy all of the spheres simultaneously." Confident that his opponent survived the blast, Kazuhide calls out to the young Hokage, "That's one down...I wonder what would happen if I detonated the one you're holding like a sword? Or perhaps the one you're using as a shield?" Taking a focused breath, the swordsman calmly prepares for the next engagement. Watching as his sphere turned to nothing, Seigetsu's face lacked any sort of emotion. To say the least, he was a blank canvas. "At first, it was alright with you speaking. But now, it's getting annoying." The surges of chakra around Seigetsu began to skyrocket. "Oi, so you're choosing to take that form rather than having the opponent force you into it." Smashing his hand against his stomach, Seigetsu's body instantly became engulfed in an aura completely composed of blue flames. It usually method when the flames traveled from his feet climbing up his leg before clinging onto his upper body then wrapping around his torso and arms, wasn't the case right now. The two horns matching the silhouette of the Sage of the Six Paths; Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. It was evident of what the transformation he'd taken was, Two-Tails Chakra Mode. He threw his artificial sword to the ground. "Seems like I gotta handle this with my fists." In Kazuhide's experience, jinchūriki were persistent and prone to erratic behavior. As such, proceeding haphazardly could result in a loss of a limb, or worse. If nothing else the swordsman would have to face his opponent with a decent amount of resolve or he'd quickly find himself at a disadvantage. Fortunately, the nature of the beast housed within Seigetsu was a good match for the wayward warrior. Regardless, Kazuhide began his counter strategy. Utilizing the last of the Yin-Yang chakra stolen from his opponent's gunbai, the swordsman bound the sword to this world, but not before incorporating a pair of additional effects. The first, compliment of the ethereal bangles around Kazuhide's wrists, allowed the blade to passively absorb natural energy. This effect would serve as a continuous power source for the blade, allowing it to readily generate a current of energy highly resembling natural electricity in terms of composition. The second effect, derived from the azure flames of Reien, would imbue a purification aspect when it comes to chakra. More specifically, the energy emitted by the blade would spread like a wildfire when coming into contact with foreign chakra or spiritual energy, rapidly consuming it in order to increase the intensity of the surge. While the concept of foreign currently wrested solely on chakra foreign to Kazuhide himself, he considered the possibility of tweaking the blade at a later date to redefine this property. As the blade ceased to exist as a mere phantasm, and took the form of a true physical manifestation, the sword's appearance changed from a luminescent ethereal blade to a silver-bladed jian with modest adornment around the pommel and guard. Testing the balance of the blade for a moment, Kazuhide nods to himself in apparent satisfaction. Confident that such a blade would serve its purpose, in terms of both power and durability, Kazuhide's eyes returned to the previous crimson . In turn the ethereal armament equipped to his wrists disappeared, but not before transferring the natural energy they had collected to the blade. Glancing in the direction of Seigetsu, who was more than prepared for the upcoming clash, Kazuhide's presence and appearance vanished. In an instant, the mercenary had closed the gap between himself and the jinchūriki, without displaying the slightest suggestion of forward movement prior to his flicker. Upon his relocation Kazuhide was already slashing towards his opponent's blind spot, with the intention of surgically rending the associated arm from Seigetsu's torso. All the while a faint current of energy could be felt along the length of the sword. As the natural energy wrapped around Kazuhide's wrists, Seigetsu had passively sensed the energy as it was on his side just as it was on Kazuhide's. Knowing Kazuhide was a man of great moves, Seigetsu took action. "Since I've taught him all he knows.. It's only right that I use this to put a halt to this battle." Our lad was no intentional smarty pants, though as a battle progressed so did his intellect. He knew from the previous exchange of blows, that Kazuhide was well a forced to be reckoned with. Reaching into his own storage of tools or as many known it as the ninja tool pouch, Seigetsu withdrew one of his tools. Releasing it where he stood it would slowly free fall from his side. In that next instance, Kazuhide's entire presence had vanished from sight, a seal around Seigetsu's dropped tool amplified itself. The slash shot towards Seigetsu would rip through the atmosphere like a speeding stallion running along the race track. Once the slash found itself within a certain vicinity of Seigetsu, the continuum of time would would slow down as if it were lagging and Seigetsu would vanish, reappearing a great distance away. "I must say Kazuhide... I wasn't expecting to utilize Kirin let alone allow myself to become overshadowed by my own ignorance. This battle will be put on a halt until we are able to properly arrange an official meeting. Our next battle won't be me trying to capture you, instead a toe to toe battle."